I'm Not a Tool!
by JuliaAbadeerSkellington
Summary: AU story. This story is filled with half human half animal beings. Expect friendship, romance, and more between everyone's favorite bunny girl and vampire boy (and others of course.) Wanna know more? Then read the story. Main paring: FioLee. Other parings: CakexL.M., GumballxOC(maybe). Maybe a self-insert OC(as Marshall's younger sister) Will appear in this story. Rated T. Enjoy!


**A/N: This is a random story idea I had were people are anthromorphic(is that spelled right?), you know half human half animal sorta like nekos, but more than just cats. This is a FioLee story. I hope you enjoy the story.**

_this is thought_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, or anything else mentioned in this story.**

* * *

(Fionna's POV)

Running, I avoid the lions chasing me.

My ears stand tall and stiff on my head as I dodge roots and branches.

_Damn hormonal males! Why did they decide to chase me instead of that pretty little cobra?_

Stopping in front of a large pine tree, an idea comes to my mind and I climb the tree.

The lions reach the tree and look around it for me, not noticing the secret door about 12ft up.

_I should probably thanks Cake for telling me about these hiding spots, again._

Watching the two feline men walk away defeated, I leave the hiding spot and step onto a branch, wind blowing through my long blonde hair.

Before I can get down I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

"It's dangerous for a little bunny like you to be out here all by yourself." A voice whispers in my ear.

Narrowing my blue eyes, I elbow the person in his gut, a small smirk forming on my face as I do this.

The man lets go of me.

Turning to face the man, I notice his pale skin, really dark black hair, red eyes, fangs, bat ears& wings.

"Damn Fionna, I don't think I'll ever get used to your strength." The bat male wheezes out.

"It's your own fault for scaring me like that Marshall." I say to, my best male friend, Marshall Lee Abadeer.

"So," Marshall says as he stands back up. "What ya doing all the way out here?" He asks me.

"Two lions were chasing me. It was obvious to me that they were drunk and wanted one thing." I answer.

"Did they hurt you at all?!" He asks in a worried tone.

"Marshall, I'm fine. I know Cake is gonna freak out when I tell her, but I don't need you to spaz out as well." I say as I punch him in the shoulder.

He lets out a pain filled sound and rubs his arm.

"Damn! For a bunny you punch hard." He whines a little.

I, smugly, grin at him.

"Well, if you weren't such a wussy then maybe it wouldn't hurt so much." I say in a teasing tone and stick my tongue out at him.

"A wussy?! HOW DARE YOU! I AM THE KING OF THE VAMPIRE BATS!" Marshall yells in mock anger.

"*sigh* I know you are. You never miss a chance to mention that you are." I say while patting the top of his head.

_It's getting late. If I'm not home soon then Cake will be worried._

"Too bad it's a long walk from here to your house." Marshall says.

"Ugh! I wish you would quit reading my mind." I say with a pout.

Marshall chuckles at this.

"What the hell is-?" I begin to ask but get cut off when he picks me up, bridal style, and begins to fly towards the city.

"WHAT THE HELL! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I yell at him as I pound my fists against his chest.

Suddenly, Marshall stops flapping his wings and we start falling to the ground at an alarming rate.

Fear compels me to wrap my arms around his neck.

"MARSHALL!" I scream as I hug him tightly and tears form in my eyes.

Right as we're about to hit the ground Marshall pulls up and starts flapping his wings again.

"Gotcha Fi!" He says with a stupid grin on his face while laughing.

"Don't EVER do that again! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I say to him with fear, worry, and anger in my voice.

"Aw come on, I was just having some fun." He says.

Avery un-amused and angry growl come from deep within my throat.

"You know I'd never let you get hurt, unless, of course, it can't be helped. You're my best friend; I'd be devastated if something happened to you." Marshall says, trying to calm me down.

"Is that is? Or are you scared that Cake would maul you if you let me get hurt?" I ask, slightly teasing him.

"That to." He says with a hint of fear in his voice.

I laugh at him.

"Shut up! Your sister is scary when she's angry!" Marshall says, trying to defend his fear.

"No duh! She has momma cat instincts towards me, even though I'm her younger sister not her daughter." I say with a half amused half knowing tone.

"And she has some seriously sharp claws." Marshall adds.

"That to." I say, laughing a little.

A quiet yawn escapes my mouth.

"Tired princess?" Marshall asks.

"First, don't call me princess. Second, a little." I say with slight irritation at the nickname.

"You know I'll never stop calling you that," I frown a little at this which makes him chuckle slightly. "You can take a nap while I carry you home if you want. I'll wake you up when we are at your house."

Sleepily, I nod my head.

Leaning my head against his shoulder, I close my eyes and go to sleep.

(Marshall's POV)

I watch as Fionna sleeps peacefully and drools slightly on my shoulder.

It takes about 52.5 minutes to get to her house, how she managed to run so far into the woods and out run, two fully grown, male lions is beyond my comprehension at the moment.

I try to wake her up when we get to her front door, but she is in too deep of a sleep to be woken up anytime soon.

Sighing, I kick against the door, since I obviously can't knock at the moment, and wait for Cake to open it.

Instead of Cake opening the door, her boyfriend Lord Monochromicorn (yes that is is full name. his first name is Lord, but sometimes people call him L.M. for short.), a special type of unicorn that can open black holes known as monochromicorns, opens it instead.

He sees Fi in my arms and signs 'What happened?'.

I tell him; even though he is deaf he can still read lips very well.

He lets me in and goes to tell Cake, more like sign to her, what happened.

Taking her hoodie and shoes off of her (which leaves her in shorts and a tank top), I place Fionna on her on her bed and pull the covers over her.

Cake comes in to check on Fi.

She hugs me.

"Thank you for bringing her home." She says to me.

"Anything for a friend." I say as I hug her back.

Turning back to Fi, I gently kiss her forehead.

"Sleep well princess." I say quietly before I go to her open window, give Cake one last look and a wave, and fly out the window.

* * *

**A/N 2: What did you think? What type of animal should I make Prince Gumball? Please tell me in a review, or PM me if that is what you prefer. Please follow, favorite, and review. Flame and I will let Ice Queen/Ice King (it depends on if you are male or female) kidnap and keep you in her/his ice jail thingy.**

**Peace Bitches!**

**-Julia**


End file.
